Lies
by Dapplesong4ever
Summary: Lets run away together. From the judgmental Clans. Just the two of us.


_It was perfect. Everything. We could have lived away, under the stars. Away from everything else. _I thought as I padded through the undergrowth. I slowly came to the Windclan border. It hurt me to look over and see the cat that had once made me so happy. He still didn't know the truth about…..my thought trailed off as a certain scent hit my nose.

"Lionkit?" I asked as I turned toward a rustling bush. "Come out." I whispered into the bush. After a few moments a small golden tom stepped out. "What are you doing away from camp? You know kits aren't allowed to leave camp." I told the inquisitive kit. "I know, I know, but it's no fun. I want to be a warrior." He answered, annoyed, and looked up at me with bold amber eyes. "Well we better head back…" My voice trailed off as another scent hit my nose. At first I thought it was my own, but it had a different scent that seemed to cover it. "Hollykit and Jaykit, please come out." I called and lowered my head, trying to catch a glimpse of the kits soft pelts. Soon the two curiously bundles slipped out.

"I tried to keep you secret." Lionkit called from behind me. A purr of amusement snuck out as I saw the angry look on Hollykits face. "I told you we shouldn't have come out here. Now we're going to get in trouble." The black she-cat hissed at him through clenched teeth. "It's not his fault. You should have stayed up wind. That way I wouldn't have scented you." I softly scolded the fuming kit. "Humph." Was her only response.

That I heard a crackle to my left. Whirling around I noticed Jaykit had gotten up. Sadness welled up inside me as I stared at his sightless blue eyes. "Stop staring at me. I'm perfectly capable of becoming a warrior." He hissed as if he had read my thoughts. With his fur bristled he scented the air that turned around and headed back to camp. "Wait, you come back here." I instructed as the gray kit stopped and stalked back to sit next to Hollykit, who gave him an encouraging lick. "There you are!" I heard my sister call from down the hill.

"Where have you been?" she asked as she looked at me and gave a nod of thanks. Nodding back she quickly scooped Jaykit up in her jaws. "I can walk just fine." He wailed and squirmed in her mouth. She murmured something I didn't catch through the fur. "He can walk." I reassured her as Jaykit hung helplessly and his paws churned in the air. "Ok." She mumbled as she placed the enraged kit at her paws.

Looking after them I watched as they disappeared into the forest. Then the wind carried a familiar scent to my nose and I turned my head to catch the sight of a night black pelt. His amber eyes met mine and I saw grief, sadness and longing. All I could do was keep his gaze then turn away sadly. I felt his gaze burn into my pelt like the sun in Greenleaf.

Walking down the hill I thought I heard him call my name but it must have been just a memory. Grief gripped my heart like the claws of an enemy. Instead of ignoring me, like he normally did, I heard his pawsteps behind me. So I slowly turned to face the cat I once called my love.

"_Crowfeather." _I murmured. "Are they mine?" he asked as he glanced at the brambles where Squirrelflight and my kits left. Closing my eyes I slowly nodded. "What are their names?" "Jaykit, Hollykit, and Lionkit." I answered still with my eyes closed. "He's blind isn't he? The gray one." Surprise caused me to flash my eyes open. "Yes, how did you know?" I asked confused. "He had bright blue eyes and Squirrelflight tried to carry him, even though he was the largest." He noted as his eyes flared with mischief. "You have keen eyes then." I commented.

"Thank you." He replied. Then we were struck with everlasting silence. "Run away with me, we could live a life away from the clans. Please for me." He begged suddenly. I lifted my gaze to meet his grief filled eyes once more. "Thunderclan would lose a medicine cat and Windclan would lose a worthy warrior." I meowed. "Jaykit." He murmured. "What about him?" I asked narrowing my eyes. "He could become the medicine cat and Brightheart could be his mentor. I remember how you told me Brightheart knew many of the herbs. And I'm sure the other clans would help him become a true medicine cat." He answered as his eyes rested softly on mine again. "But, but." I stammered. "But nothing, the clans would never figure out their true parents. Plus I'll never be excepted into my clan fully." I thought for a moment and remembered the mean glares I got from my clanmates daily.

"Fine when will we leave?" I asked. "Tonight, when everyone is asleep. I'm going to say good bye to one cat and you may say good bye to whoever you want to." He answered then shot away and back toward his camp even before I could reply. Sighing I strolled down the hill and through the ferns and headed for my camp.

Once I saw it was midnight I padded over to Squirrelflight and said my good bye and why I was leaving. Then I went over to Firestar and Sandstorm. After I said good bye I had Squirrelflight tell them the story then walked out and stopped in the center of the clearing. My eyes flashed around the clearing that I had grown up in and memories flared like forest fire. I saw me and Squirrelflight as apprentices; though we had picked different roads we were always close. I think I will miss her the most.

Bowing my head I felt Squirrelflight walk up beside me. Her tongue rasped over my ear as tears streamed down her ginger fur, turning it darker. Lifting my head I looked back at her and her soft eyes. That was one thing I will never forget, her forgiving and understanding attitude toward me. Letting out a sad breath I nuzzled her for the last time and went on my way.

Nearing the end brambles I paused and looked back at my family that stood in the middle of the clearing. I waved my tail in farewell then ducked my head and made my way for the Windclan border.


End file.
